


nyelonong.

by cheonsagateun



Series: till the end of the line. [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cosplay, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Buck, kau yakin?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	nyelonong.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** captain america milik marvel, judul merupakan terjemahan bebas dari salah satu lagu monsta x yang berjudul trespass. saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fanfiksi ini.

“Sudah siap?”

Bucky bertanya santai ketika topi ski biru itu dikenakannya. Topeng kertas warna biru terpasang di regio mata. Binernya memandang cermin, menelisik apakah ada yang kurang. Sweater celana serba biru membaluti tubuhnya, ditambah dengan sebuah korset di pinggang hasil colongan jemuran panti tadi siang (sayang warnanya _beige_ , bukan garis-garis merah putih). Lengkap. Cengirannya terpeta. Bucky merasa lebih tampan sekian puluh derajat.

Sementara sahabatnya,

“Buck, kau yakin?”

memegang kertas origami merah bergambar bintang dengan mata menyiratkan keraguan.

“Tentu saja. Ini kan halloween.”

“Tapi—“

Bucky bersikukuh, “Ayolah, Steve. Jangan kaku begitu.”

Steve memandangi kertas itu lama sebelum akhirnya, melekatkan kertas itu dengan bantuan lem ke lengan atasnya yang terbalut lakban. Dipandanginya lagi cermin, memicing menatap pantulan wajahnya. Tubuh ringkih yang terbalut pakaian hitam, sebelah lengannya digulung dan lengan telanjang itu dibaluti perban (warna cokelat, ketika Steve protes, tanggapan Bucky hanya, “... inilah warna yang ada, Steve, ikhlaskan saja.”). Ditambah juga kertas bergambar bintang merah. Setengah wajah Steve ditutupi masker saputangan warna hitam. Jika Bucky merasa tampan, Steve merasa tak terdefinisikan.

“Yuk.”

Steve hanya bisa pasrah ketika Bucky mengajaknya keluar kamar.

 

 

 

Jika Bucky membawa nampan besi raksasa, Steve membawa senapan mainan Clint tanpa izin pemiliknya. Masing-masing membawa kantung kertas untuk menampung permen jarahan. Jantung Steve berdebar, membayangkan mereka melanggar hukum panti sekali lagi membuatnya bergidik membayangkan konsekuensi. Ketika penghuni panti yang lainnya pergi dalam rangka Halloween, mereka tidak diizinkan ke manapun. Hukuman, suster berkata.

Realitanya, kedua kaki mereka berjinjit ketika mengendap keluar. Bucky mengacungkan jempolnya sebagai tanda situasi aman. Steve mengangguk pelan. Pelan, pelan, mereka melangkah, dari samping panti hingga mencapai halaman. Dari halaman hingga keluar pagar depan. Siap menjelajah dalam balutan kostum buatan.

Seperti _Captain America_ dan _Winter Soldier_ di film.

(walau edisi tidak modal karena—apa yang kau harapkan dari sepasang anak laki-laki sepuluh tahunan penghuni panti asuhan?)

 

 

 

Dan ketika suster memergoki mereka juga meneriakkan, “Siapa yang mengizinkan kalian keluar rumah, hah?!” Bucky hanya menarik tangan Steve, membawanya berlari seraya terbahak.

Akan ada rentetan omelan begitu mereka tiba di panti. Namun, ketika biner biru Steve memandang cengiran di wajah Bucky, Steve terkikik.

**Author's Note:**

> mulai mempertanyakan isi kepala sendiri (......) maaf baru bisa apdet lagi dan terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


End file.
